User talk:Thisniss
thisniss talk page * Talk Archives ---- Talk To Me Just A Question Why did you put the vote on the "talkpage"?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:16, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Cats MetaCats Is there a way for you to make some kind of drawing or chart so people can help?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:58, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :I was going to suggest All-American and Un-American...I do not envy your task ahead, grasshopper...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:50, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::I want to make a template for Eleanor Holmes Norton and people like her, women who flirt with Stephen!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:04, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I fiddled with Con, KHAN!!!! Just made it a little more RWB, made Ronnie bigger and gave it a temporary cat, but otherwise it looks really good.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:15, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Pranks Damn, some of them are really funny...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:41, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Advise people to vote, but not saying vote for what, just tell them to scroll down to whatever name was used...hmm...whose name was used?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:43, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::What I mean is, tell people there is an online voting opportunity! Click here to "vote against Viacom!" Scroll down to "(take down website)"! (wink, wink...)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:53, 7 April 2007 (UTC) hymenoplasty This sounds sinful. If The Baby Jesus has seen to it that your husband shall break your hymen, what does it say that another man (the doctor, who couldn't possibly be a chick) puts it back together? It's like he's saying not only is he god, but he can go back in time too! I know that The Church can reinstate a girl's virginity (through a certificate) but allowing another man to touch the sacred tissue? What does he use to remold what god hath pricked? And from what part of the body does he get the reconstructive flesh? Her bum? A sheep? Too many questions...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:54, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :P.S. It's nice to be quoted! I found a link that compared my Bearism with something from uncyclopedia--what a compliment!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:58, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::Perhaps an addition to Virginality, by you, unless you feel Hymen deserves an entire page, which could probably be a way to start a Biblical connection to broken borders, so to speak...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:11, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :::It's never idea to penetrate a new project before you are mentally married to it...okay, that was a stretch...but it's Friday...Good Friday...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:24, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Wørd to your Mother --MC Esteban™ 18:00, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Request to kill image May I request to remove the image Image:Conservapedia-No-Bi.png which I uploaded? The reason is that the initial version of the image contains an IP address -- not a big deal, but now that I think of it, I prefer not to make it public for obvious reasons. Thanks! Bi 10:02, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Czech I didn't even notice, for some reason I only caught the one misspelling! How funny!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:14, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Stephen's Book Club I just realized the list I made as a sub-directory of The Colbert Nation probably would have been better as The Stephen Colbert Book Club. Regardless, I posted the book names and authors of (what I feel) is every book featured by a guest on The Report. Links are still needed.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:33, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :Okay, we will need links to all book pages on every book page...does that make sense?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:54, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::We can make a main category for Stephen's Book Club, and then sub categories for Blessed Books and Liberal Kindling or something. I am sure he has a word for them...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:07, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :::I feel our guts are going in different directions; we don't need a page for every book. Perhaps what we should do is just make pages for books that are blessed, and simply link to "other" books. If necessary, we can show the TruthOn.org ladies the link to the books and maybe they can do something with it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:21, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ED? I always make them explain themselves to me. Assume nothing, don't concede and inch. Or in chick talk: "play dumb".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:12, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :I asked him to explain himself. Obviously it is not truthy enough, and it is up to him to prove it is.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:20, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::Whenever I don't get the kids these day's jokes, I make them explain themselves, otherwise, I kick them off my lawn!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:32, 5 April 2007 (UTC) PowerPoint Was it you who said something about PowerPoint? Regardless, I found this...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:53, 4 April 2007 (UTC) New Template I saw it earlier and thought it was nice, however, I am not sure about all that is included. But, who am I to block someone else's gut? Let us allow this "Princess" to go ahead with the template, but let her know we really don't like too many red links on templates, and see what she does! Maybe she will write some interesting things to fill them out!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:01, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :BTW I just noticed the Category:Righteous, I made Category:Blessed a while ago, but had no real "template to direct pages to it, do you feel that Righteous is the same as Blessed?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:41, 4 April 2007 (UTC) ::Nevermind, Righteous is American, and American is Blessed.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:06, 4 April 2007 (UTC) You're Invited... ...to join in on the conversation on this page if you wish to. --OHeL 23:46, 3 April 2007 (UTC) That Bastard Nebbes -My reply is here... --OHeL 22:37, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Did you see the Yahoo link on Current Events? I saw that and my gut said, "WTF!?"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:27, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :We must find a way to "fix" yahoo's mistake...is it time for TruthOn.org, NoFactZone and the colboards to leap into action?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:35, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Check Your Email ERECT THIS!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:15, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Quitters Go ahead, I had to make "peer review" its own page instead of a redirect!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:48, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :Originally Peer Review originally was but became the redirect to what is now Wikiality:Sound Advice.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:01, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::I have a cat.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:05, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Website Sut Down Yes, we are back up, and thank The Baby Jesus for TruthOn.org--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:34, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, but everyone knows there are chick jobs and there are dude jobs. Truck driver, fisherman and construction worker are dude jobs; nurse, cheerleader and librarian are chick jobs.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:38, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ::Are you hitting on me?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:56, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ::THE PREVIOUS POST DOES NOT REPRESENT A REAL SENTIMENT. DO NOT TAKE IT SERIOUSLY. IF THIS HAD BEEN AN ACTUAL SENTIMENT, YOUR EMAIL BOX WOULD NOW BE FILLED WITH NAKED PICTURES OF THE POSTER. THIS HAS BEEN A MESSAGE FROM THE APRIL FOOLS DAY PRANKSTERS UNION, LOCAL 0401.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:59, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, well the last time I told, what I thought was a joke (from Seinfeld) you didn't get it, s-o-o...I assumed...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:08, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ::Okay.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:39, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Troll I knew there was something that I forgot about! LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:46, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Bears and Balls Have you done any reviews using the bears and balls scale besides the page you nuked? I wanted to recommend it for Careax's Scooter page but can't find any examples. --MC Esteban™ 16:50, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! Good ideas and I will give you a more detailed response tomorrow. --MC Esteban™ 03:30, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Stephen Guest Hosting What I want to know is, will he be Stephen or Stephen? Who will sit next to Ripa? Also, will Eleanor Holmes Norton allow another woman next to him?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:40, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Hey today is Amy Sedaris' birthday!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:41, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::I have been watching a lot of Strangers with Candy (well, listening to audio commentary) while "working" on my conference paper - so I've got the Amy, Paul, & Stephen trio in my brain right now anyway. As far as the "which Stephen" question... it sort of seems like they are merging more and more as time passes, lol. And god, I love them both. I actually can't imagine that it wouldn't be "Stephen character," though, unless it's an "interview" kind of thing. Any gig where he's the "entertainment" would have to involve his playing some variation on the "high status, poorly informed" role he has so perfected. That, and the lightning-quick moves from yelling to crying. I couldn't live without the mood swings. :)--thisniss 05:53, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :What say did you say Stephen was going to host? I just checked on the Regis/Kelly website and it said repeats all next week. Unless they are going to change that...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:11, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :But, another website, *cough* provided a link that said guest hosts will appear...confusing...now I am intrigued...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:12, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::Here is the link, they seem to skip Monday's show and it's way different from the "official" website...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:03, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :The official site says nothing about guest hosts, but an industry mag says otherwise.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:40, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::To tell you the truth(iness) I put more stock in an industry magazine than even the "official" website, especially if the mag printed an article, and the "official" website merely shows a java script thingie that shows who's coming up next...they have the same problems we do on this wiki (the computer automates everything!)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:00, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Truthiness Monkey? Thanks for making me a Truthiness monkey in training! Yay! :)--Demonseed 04:20, 30 March 2007 (UTC) DYKs If you get a chance tonight, could you change the DYKs? I'm going to probably be missing the show and am pretty busy. --MC Esteban 00:27, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Blocking self? Not sure if you can block yourself and still be able to unblock yourself or to post on a page that is not your own talkpage. I don't think the one you unblocked should have been unblocked. Usually after a vandal gets blocked, they immediately try to get back on under a different identity, but the wiki autoblocks it based on the IP address The one you unblocked was given a sequential number and would have had the same reason for autoblocking that you used to block the vandal trying to get back on.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:18, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :We could just make sure the original IP is still blocked, otherwise, we just reblock him if he dare to show his IP here again. No problems.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:36, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Couple of things Re: Exfoliate, please work on it if you feel so inclined! I wouldn't pass up the chance to work with one of the Trutheteers™ of Wikiality, and I've learned that stuff comes out a lot funnier when collaborating as well. Plus, I love your writing style. And I'll check out the family page when I get the draft of the project I'm working on finished (which you can help me with too if you want). --MC Esteban 16:47, 27 March 2007 (UTC) You rang? --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:42, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Did you log into your email? We got a big note from the boss...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:26, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Testing, testing Microphone check! 1-2-3! Hello, is this thing on?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:24, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :I am certain Nancy Pelosi is behind all this...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:39, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::Cool, I tried something too, tell me what it looks like now...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:50, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, but it says "discussion" (see above).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:02, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::::...but wait a minute...it's different, oooh...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:10, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::Smart? I don't think that's the word...just nosey...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:12, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :::The judge says it's okay, serious...too funny!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:37, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::I had a blast doing it, thank you to everyone who participated!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:12, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Book Review Didn't Esteban say we were supposed to be reviewing only the covers of the books?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:25, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :But wasn't it a great Truthician who once said, "Judge a book by its cover"??? Not read the book, make an informed decision based on a well-rounded educational foundation of critical thinking and exposure to many cultures and writing styles, then clearly argue your opinion about the contents of the book without dragging other external unrelated elements into it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:49, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::I will delete the review, if that's what you're saying. I'm not going to write a review of this book's cover only. I genuinely believed someone might find it interesting (I would find it interesting. I do find it interesting). But if it's too "thinky" I'll kill it. There's tons of stuff here that survives that is totally random or just poorly written, but we don't mess with it for whatever reason. I don't write a lot of randomness, fluff, or crap. I wanted to write one thing that maybe stretched a little the parameters of our "style," because I think there is a genuine and thoughtful connection to be made. I can come back and truthify the tone later. But I'm not going to compromise the content to a one dimensional joke for the sake of a joke. If it doesn't belong here, I'll suck it up and ax the page. :I'm not saying to remove the page. I just hope when other people see your review they won't feel they have to do as extensive a review as what you've done. Hell, we can't get people to get past listing what they consider to be appropriate pop culture references on every single page! I just thought Esteban's suggestion would generate more participation is all. Maybe you could make the cover review the main page, and the inside book a subdirectory?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:21, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::Um, have you looked at "Virginality" vs. the next four features? Clearly, no one feels the need to be as "extensive" about anything as me. lol. And I seriously doubt anyone is taking my pages as their "model," precisely for this reason. I also suspect that anyone who's going to be writing book reviews is already an "It-Getter," with some sense of how we roll at the Wikiality.com. I can certainly add the "cover" element, but I just don't think anyone is going to look at this page and think "Oh, I should do that!" I mean, in all your time here, has anyone ever come on and posted a book review as their first entry? (It could happen, I just don't know) ::I feel it's the other categories where we need to make sure we have good models, and in some cases we do. You rock the theater. 300 is currently a Feature Nominee, and a good model. What we need is for someone to write some good MUSIC reviews to show people how not to fill up our tubes with a bunch of crap.--thisniss 19:39, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Page Views Graph All I did was went to Alexa (http://www.alexa.com/) and compared www.wikiality.com to en.wikipedia.org (http://www.alexa.com/data/details/traffic_details?url=www.wikiality.com) It's meant to be incorrect, if that's a problem, feel free to take it down. I then took the graph into paint and just rotated it 180 degrees. Oh alright, sorry about that. Movie Reviews I started that in the hopes it would become something, but it hasn't so it can be retired. I will make a template one for each of the Four Horsemen of the Apopcalypse! Which are books, movies, television and music, yes?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:46, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Blue Dog Image is in my Gallery. Another idea I had was to create a Cerberus with the head of a dog, elephant, and donkey, and the body of a blue dog. --MC Esteban 00:15, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :I almost forgot, the people listening to square dance music in their car was very creepy! Funny stuff. --MC Esteban 00:22, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Reply and ? Blue Dog: Yeah, I can make that. Quick question: I'm having trouble uploading an image. I always use to just click the link "Insert an Image" near the wiki toolbar but it seems to have disappeared. Is this just me or is there another way to upload an image now? --MC Esteban 15:33, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :Insert An Image is really missed. It takes a few extra steps now to upload, which kind of bugs. --El Payo 15:59, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ::Ooh, we have a fancy new upload button now in the toolbar!--MC Esteban 00:15, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Internets Exploder IE and all things Microsoft suck. Period. BTW, did you follow the link to MeTube? I asked MC Esteban if User:Lewser could help with it (he's been looking for something to do)...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:30, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, Ijust thought you looked at the Main Page and how bad it looks on IE. Hey, go over and say hello to some of these people...I'll get the bad ones, you get the nice ones...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:36, 22 March 2007 (UTC) GodTube, WikialityTube I did not know about it, I merely read what you wrote and went immediately there to be Blessed. Upon seeing no tube for Homo Survivors, I was very disappointed. As far as wikia; yes, it is slow today, and it is probably because of the upgrade. They have been working out problems quite quickly, so it hasn't been that bad. I expect everything will be worked out completely by the end of the week.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:19, 20 March 2007 (UTC) St Stephen Image:StStephenII.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:47, 20 March 2007 (UTC) :God bless you!! That pic is perfect! I was just getting ready to write you to ask you for some advice on this one. I'm a bit torn over the storyline. My initial reason for wanting to make this page was the desire to fill out a connection with the Hungaria page (I want to finish that page and put it up for Features voting one of these years - maybe by the first anniversary of the bridge contest, lol). But now, I'm thinking that both St. Stephen of HungarySt. Stephen the Martyr and have great stories from which truthiful details can be plundered. I had always intended to merge "St. Stephen" into Our Glorious Stephen, and was initially planning to kind of glob them all together in a great St. Stephen compound. But now I'm wondering if I should do some kind of Malcolm like story instead? What do you feel would be truthier? I really don't know, and could use another opinion.--thisniss 02:13, 20 March 2007 (UTC) ::A little explanation for Behind the Malcolm...I lamely started a page that I called Malcolm X, but instead of being about the Malcolm X, I made a joke about Dan Quayle believing there were 9 before him. ::I gave up on it, until about a month later, I saw Kudzu writing something on Zorro. I suggested he take a look at Malcolm and off he went! ::It was truly a sight to see! Check the history if (when) you want. ::But, I digress (it's my favorite story, BTW) St. Stephen shouldn't be many men; there is only one Stephen and so should there be only one St. Stephen. ::Just mash 'em up...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:33, 20 March 2007 (UTC) :::Just mash 'em all up, no need to get complicated when you dojn't have to.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:47, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Arab I'm cool with that. And feel free to improve it if you think you can.Tourskin 03:47, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Template:Con Is there a template/category for conservatism? -- Princess Ai 06:48, 3 April 2007 (UTC)